Kakashi's Headache
by voidking
Summary: Kakashi has a headache after learning about the Orochimaru incident during the chunin-exams. But, after questioning his students, his headache only seems to get bigger.


**A/N: I do NOT own Naruto in any way or form. **

_It's been a while since I head a story…still have school work to do, this is just a little one shot to pass the time. _

"People Talking"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kakashi's Headache **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi looked at his students, still not believing what he'd just heard. In front of him stood Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura; they all looked down trodden and tired, but he really needed to understand what had happened in the forest of death.

"Ok, so let me get this straight; you guys were attacked by Orochimaru, the snake sannin and one of the Leaf village's most notorious missing nin during the exam?"

He received three nods from three tired students.

"And instead of runny away like you should have, you all decided to fight him head on…is that correct?"

Another three nods, but this time a bit shameful.

"Now during the fight you three were able to somehow stop his giant snake summon but in retaliation he used a justsu to knock out Naruto?"

This time he received two nods and one indignant grunt.

"After that he started fighting Sasuke directly, while the whole time going on about a monologue about something or another; basically meaning he was toying with him?"

He was presented with one nod, one shrug, and one Uchiha glare.

"Then after he was done playing around, Orochimaru extended his neck, moving his head towards Sasuke with the intent of biting him?"

At this Sasuke and Sakura nodded and shivered, while Naruto just sighed, "I was still knocked out at that point."

"Ok, I'm with you guys so far, but it's this next part that's got me." Kakashi sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Sakura, decided to finally do something and picked up a rock and threw it at Orochimaru?" Affirmative nods all around. "Are you guys kidding me, you're telling me that you threw a rock in this situation…and that it actually worked?!" After another round of nods, but this time with sheepish grins, he asked, "How did that happen?"

The three members of team 7 looked at each other, and with some non-verbal communication, the female of the team spoke up.

"Well Kakashi-sensei, as far as we can tell, Orochimaru was really into biting Sasuke, to the point of not noticing his surroundings, like a rock coming his way. Also with his neck elongated, it's possible that his internal structures, likes his esophagus and wind pipe were left unguarded. So, when the rock hit his neck, it did a lot of damage, and he wasn't able to breath and suffocated. Even snakes have to breathe."

There was complete silence after Sakura's explanation.

"So you're telling me that due to sheer circumstance and not paying attention, a genin-ranked kunoichi was able to kill an S-ranked missing nin and sannin?" He received another three nods.

"You guys honestly don't expect me to believe that, do you?" There answers were cut off when Anko rushed through the doors and ran straight for Sakura. As soon as she got to her, Anko embraced her, picked her up, and kept turning around; all the while shouting, "Thank you, Thank you!!!."

She finally put Sakura down, embraced her one more time and left with the parting words of, "Thank you for killing the snake bastard!!!"

All was once again silent in the room. The genin of team 7 looked towards their sensei with expecting looks, while Kakashi himself was rubbing the back of his head looking away sheepish.

As if on cue, the genin stated their question:

Naruto, "Kakashi-sensei…", Sakura, "isn't there something…", Sasuke, "you wanted to say?"

"Well…yeah…good job guys," and with that he Shun-shin-ed away.

"Good Job!!! That's it. That's all he's gonna say, good job!!! He should at least give us a grand reward or even better, teach us some amazing jutsus," shouted Naruto.

"Shut up dope, why should you get any reward…you were knocked out remember."

"You should talk teme, who was the one shivering in their shorts, when the snake freak was about to give you a hickie?"

"Don't call Sasuke-kun a teme you idiot."

"But Sakura-chan!..."

As the trio continued to bicker, on the other side of the room, behind a pillar Kakashi took a deep sigh. "Even after they kill a powerful missing nin, they still can't be left alone together."

Glancing upwards towards the ceiling, Kakashi sighed again, "Is this how you felt around Rin, Obito, and me sensei?"

FIN

**A/N: Not exactly what I was planning, but it should be ok. Review please, and I will read them even if I don't reply back. **


End file.
